


缅因森林

by Aquinnah



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alien Flora & Fauna, Folklore, Forests, M/M, Native American/First Nations Legends & Lore
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28294353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquinnah/pseuds/Aquinnah
Summary: 北美版小森林。莱姆斯在缅因森林中的奇遇。连载中
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 3





	缅因森林

**缅因森林**

**Tales from the Loop**

_I open at the close._

某一次翻阅杂志的时候，看到过这样一组摄影。

应该是某自然摄影师的作品，画面中是一片黑灰色的沼泽地，寂静而荒凉。占据画面绝大多数部分的天穹上，数百万只欧椋鸟群聚盘旋于春秋两季。作品拍摄于黄昏时刻，嘈杂的候鸟迁徙时分。镜框之中鸟群从单一个体化作无定形的同一整体。不断变化的黑色云团，像墨线速写或者书法。因为攻击性猛禽的存在，某些时刻，鸟群形态的变换也是生死之间的一场芭蕾。简化的摄影作品中，群鸟似乎拥有超强流体的凝聚力，形态无穷变幻。从几何到有机，固体到流体，从物质到虚无，现实到梦境。在这种变幻中，实时不再存在，而精神世界胜出。这是这组抽象图片给我的带来的共鸣，因其试图捕捉永恒中的一小片段。

我闭上眼睛，能想象出自己身在这样的荒原上，被群鸟包围，长风自北方而来。渐渐意识被盘旋呼啸的风剥离，远去，与振翅高飞的欧椋鸟一道，消失于这天地之间。

哲学中有个概念，所谓崇高论，应用于形而上学，美学以及心理学。这个概念，指的是高于一切计量的庄严感。譬如摄影作品中的千万候鸟。一六九三年，英国剧作家约翰·丹尼斯记叙其跨越阿尔卑斯山脉哈赫刃峰的经历时，第一次用崇高学以描述人与世界之间的关系。因为天地广大，从而忘却自身。

这是人类常常忘记的一点，世上其实并无绝对的自由意志。世界先于人类存在数亿年，我们是追寻者，接收者，但并不一定是创造者。这世界的存在创造种群，反之则不成立。

群鸟飞越过荒原，飞越过城市上空。像我的思维，不可被物理躯壳所束缚。

欧椋鸟掠过我窗台的那年秋天，我收到了那封信。

当时我在纽约念博士，住在哈莱姆区南某一幢老式红砖楼里，很小的开放式公寓，只我一个人。念的是考古，方向是建筑历史与文物。博士论文的题目叫做“通往圣地的道路”，研究的是石器时代巨石阵的用途。生活很简单，从学院到住宅，中间在超市或者咖啡厅停留，周末与朋友小聚。除却工作之外，几乎不剩下什么。这座城市里，人与人之间的联系也少，信箱里收到的一般也只有账单和披萨广告。

十一月。

纽约城正在从深秋转换至初冬。

那天早上，我收到一封不同寻常的信。夹杂在花花绿绿的广告传单之中，白色信封因朴素而显眼。信封很厚，好像夹杂着数张信纸。署名和地址是手写的，黑色墨水，老式的连笔，转折处很尖锐。写明收件人莱姆斯·卢平，地址西一百一十五街二百四十五号。确凿无疑。

信上好像是老式打字机敲出来的字符。抬头写的是我的名字，内容大意说有人留给了我一处山间的小房子。这房子在缅因州，一个叫做温特维尔的地方。冬季之城，童话小镇一样的名字。信纸看上去很有些年头，随信附的是律师函，看上去崭新许多，日期戳记也显示不过是付梓于三天之前。信中很公式化地解释说原房主在遗嘱中将地产留给了我。对方近期因自然原因过世，所以这封信到了我眼前。

信中没有点名原主人的名字。我想不到自己会认识什么人做出这样的馈赠。

剩余的几张纸很简单地画出这座房屋的轮廓。平面图与地产范围。看上去是一座林间的木屋。

缅因，美国最东北角的州，与加拿大魁北克接壤。以破碎的海岸线，茂密森林与山峦著名。网路上搜索过后，显示出温特维尔是缅因腹地阿鲁斯图克县的一处森林，之所以被勉强规划做居民点，是因为森林中偶有几处民居。九十多平方千米的土地，常驻人口少于两百。

那时候我的项目大部分都是自主研究，每两个星期见一次导师，可以通过邮件或者视频完成。在城市之中时间久，忽然觉得换一个环境也很理想。从曼哈顿到缅因，大约是十个小时的车程。很简单地收拾过行李，其中大部分是参考书籍。翌日清晨，我开着我那辆六〇年产的甲壳虫，离开纽约市。

一路向北。沿海穿过康涅狄格州，在麦迪逊处转向内陆。

下午五点，天色黑透的时候，终于到达缅因州。

不知道从哪一处开始，人迹消失，取而代之的是遮天蔽日的森林。从车窗前挡风玻璃看出去，没有一点灯光。满目所见只有无穷无尽的林木，以及甲壳虫车前灯的黄光。偶尔看见零星鹿群，目不转睛地盯着车子看，很快又没入我身后的黑暗中。不知何时开始下雨，眼前一片迷蒙。车载音响之中本来放着本地新闻，时间渐晚，直到电台之中只剩下音乐声，再后来不知道是不是因为森林之中没有信号，连音乐声都消失成了一片杂音。地图上看，方圆百里没有城镇，离我最近的人居点，只有一个多小时前，我短暂停下来加过油，买过一份三文治的波提湖镇。我平生仅见最冷清的小镇，镇中心只有一座木板搭建的杂货铺，旁边停车场中心架着汽油桶，就算作是美国全境最东北的加油站。再往前，只有无穷无尽的缅因森林。

车过林间小道，我听见鸟雀惊啼。

欧椋鸟。

十一月的，靠近加拿大的北部森林里，怎会有迁徙于春秋两季，南北之间的欧椋鸟。

我在纽约州曾见到过它们，这种季节性的候鸟，此时应该是正在向更温暖的南方迁徙。

再更往前。好像一瞬间穿越过雨幕，我看见圆月破云而出，银光照在车身上。静。这森林中，从动物到景物，一切都如此静谧。巨树参天而立，被月光拂过，微风中枝叶恍如流水。枝干之间能依稀看见黑暗天穹之上的星子，林木之间有动物，树上静坐的猫头鹰。野兔，端立于车灯映照之中，许久才跳开。我放缓车速，根据地图向东拐上小路。此处树间渐生苔藓，天然屏障一样，将更远处可能存在的声音消弱。

月色之中，我一开始以为自己晃眼，看错了眼前的景物。

远远看去，我以为林间小道尽头是人造的一座城门，月光下，看上去是一种浑然天成的银灰色石质。再靠近一些，我情不自禁刹车，开门下车，想要看得更清楚一些。

我眼前的并不是城门，而是属于人类历史中时间更早的某种遗迹。

迈步下车的那一瞬间，我注意到了以下的几件事。

一，原本寒冷的缅因州冬季气候，竟然奇迹般地温暖。我此时只穿一件针织毛衣与衬衫，竟然觉得热。

二，森林中，徘徊飞舞着只属于夏夜的萤火虫。

三，我眼前，原本以为是城门的建筑，是巨石阵。

这只应当属于史前文明的巨石，一般用于标记地脉。全世界上下的所谓史前圣地，一般位置都与地脉有关。比如最著名的英格兰索尔兹伯里巨石阵，与格拉斯顿伯里教堂处在同一条直线状地脉上。两地之间，从前也存在着一条现今已消逝了的古道。我走上前，挽起袖子，伸手抚摸巨石门上凿刻的痕迹。是螺旋状的水波纹。这是新石器时代很常见的作法，这些地标性巨石，通常会从多重方面结合多种自然元素。我没有推断错的话，这座巨石门坐落在山脚下，面朝不远处的冰湖与海岸线，是连接山与海的意思。石门上刻画水波纹，也是同样思路。再低头看，石柱之间，浅浅撒着一道水晶石。像界碑一样，驻守着这片森林。

被山海所守护的森林。

这道巨石阵，应该是通往圣地的门户。

抬头四顾，我看见夏夜的萤火虫飘飘忽忽，像是不断变化的光团。大约是因为外来者惊扰了平静，倏忽之间越过石门，向更深的山林处去。从我所站的这个角度，已经能看见前面隐隐约约的一座木屋轮廓。天黑，看不见全貌，但能看见低矮可爱的斜屋顶与格栅窗。回头看一看甲壳虫车，不知为什么，忽然觉得如果将车子开到这样的山中，有种近似不尊重的违和感。遂取出行李和一网兜食材，决定步行到小屋。

从石门到木屋的距离并不远，可是走到半途，再回头看，竟然已经看不见我的车子。黑暗中森林静谧，我忽然觉得，林中好像有人在看着我。这怎可能呢，大约是因为陌生的自然环境，难免叫我心生畏惧。

木屋的门用一把生锈的铁钥匙开启。黑暗之中，我的手在内部门框边上四下摸索，竟然没有摸到电灯开关。突然间意识到，恐怕这深山老林中的旧屋，根本就没有通电。

靴子踩在木制地面上，发出吱吱呀呀的声音。我眼前的是一条小小走廊，再往前看，那一边似乎是个简易的厨房。幸好早前怕屋子不通煤气，口袋里装了火柴。划亮火光的那一瞬间，我看见这屋子确乎是老旧，没有电灯，只有四处摆放的煤油灯。向前走，拐过角落，是小小一方厅堂，角落里有立式柴炉，床铺是箱式床，嵌在墙壁上，用一扇推拉木门与客厅分隔开。从前山中寒冷，修的一般都是这样的床。点亮油灯，整个木屋之中忽然满溢一种温暖的生活气息。没有多余装饰，但有一张低矮沙发，有靠垫，有毛绒毯子，有小书柜。这房子像是受到什么人常年精心的爱护，连一丝灰尘也无。甚至叫我觉得有一种擅闯了别人私宅的感觉。四周森林环抱，时时有鸟兽移动的细碎声音。周遭万籁俱寂之中，我竟然还听见了蝉鸣。

这是缅因州的冬天吗，我不敢相信。

好像在跨过石门的那一瞬间，我就已经身入异境。

将随身携带的行李草草一放，归置食材。所带来的枕头被褥一铺，累到极致，就这样和衣睡着。我常年失眠，不知道是不是因为思虑过多的缘故，已经很久没有这样放松地睡过一场好觉。这森林当中似乎有种魔力，我觉得安全，好像时时被人看顾。再醒来的时候，听见窗外鸟雀嘹亮的鸣啼。

阳光正好。

推门出去，看见室外植被丰茂，果然是夏天清晨的样子。而木屋周围，确实像有人曾在此居住。这屋子所在的地方像是森林中的一片空地，周围草甸被人清理过，栽满野生草药与植被。其中有常见可食用香料，譬如百里香，迷迭香，鼠尾草，荷兰芹，薄荷，丰硕的球根芜菁，蒲公英叶，看上去许久没有收割过的细香葱。房屋西北角，密密麻麻种满野花，莨菪，一串紫色小喇叭一样的毛地黄，一树顛茄沿着房子外框攀援而上，已经快爬到了屋顶。转到屋后，森林包围之中，有人辟出了一片小菜园，大如瓷盘的绿色叶片遮盖住肥硕栉瓜，香瓜与南瓜。菜园角落有简易搭建过的爬架，上面缠住某种藤蔓属植物。我凑近上前看，发现是无数原种蕃茄。或紫或红或黄或绿，交杂一处，一片生机。

房子本身应当是很有些年头，看上去像纯手工建成，有高耸的铁皮烟囱，斜屋顶与菱形的格栅窗，一部分被迷雾一样盛开的紫藤花所覆盖。木屋与菜园，乃至这周边的，人迹罕至的森林，都像是来自于与我全然不同的一个年代。我不敢有过多动作，生怕惊动了这山中的精灵。

带上帆布包，我预备去林中走一走，看能否遇见这附近的居民，也准备看能不能采到菌菇。

林中生满苔藓，巨石密布。阳光从繁茂枝叶间洒下来，好像被筛过的一地银粉。

走出许久，忽然听见远处好像有人欢笑的声音。一开始以为自己是听错了，或许是山中某种不知名鸟雀的鸣啼声。再往声源的方向走，越走越像是深入森林深处。此处植被越来越高壮，枝干之间爬满常春藤。地势起伏也更大，好几次踩在苔藓上，我险些滑倒。不知转过了哪个角落，眼前豁然开朗。一片林间空地当中，我看见数名身着褐金色长裙的少女头戴树冠，相拥起舞。似真似幻，我险些以为这是自己的一场梦。

脚下一时不慎，踩到小小树枝，听在我耳边不过是微弱的一声脆响。

那华服的少女们却纷纷向我这个方向看来，受惊的鹿群一样，四散跑开。我眼睁睁看见她们攀援上空地周边高大的山毛榉树，倏忽之间就隐没进树干当中，了无痕迹。

世上怎有此事。

那后来大半天我都恍恍惚惚，以为自己在不留神的时候触碰到菜园中带有毒性的花朵，所以臆想出了这一段奇遇。可是这森林，本来就有其不同寻常之处。山脚下的巨石阵，冬夜里的萤火虫与蝉鸣。好像越过了山门后，整座森林永恒处在一个时间的结界当中。这个范围内，永远都是夏天。

木屋中没有通电，我从橱柜当中翻出一台打印机，准备手写稿件，离开的时候再誊录到电脑上去。日出而作，日落而息，夜间在小小灶台上烹煮食物。昏黄一盏煤油灯下，将园子里的南瓜滚刀切成小块，在铜锅中炒熟，加水，加奶油，倒入艾保利奥米，加入胡椒，百里香。等待烩饭收汁的同时，另起一锅，将森林中采集的菌菇切片，与黄油蒜蓉一道翻炒。南瓜烩饭出锅，再放一小撮菌菇。帕马森奶酪。

一个人就着煤油灯吃饭，同时翻看前屋主留下来的书籍。

这些书也像是许久许久之前出版的了，纸页却都簇新。其中有一册， 不是印刷出版物，倒像是屋主的私人笔记。许许多多墨笔画作，都是野生动植物的写生。画蘑菇，伞状孢子上的每一缕纹路都分明。一旁有注释，那字迹，确实是早先信封上誊写我的姓名地址的笔迹。又有动物，画林中的麋鹿，傲首直视前方。再翻过数页，我恍然看见今天早一些时候，在林中偶然遇见的少女。衣着姿态宛然，头戴桂冠。一旁的标注，写的是德律阿得斯。这样一个单词。德律阿得斯，是民间传说中的森林仙女，树木的精灵。

我好奇这前屋主究竟是个什么样子的人，又或者，是否也是这山中的精怪。

写生簿上没有署名，我找不到直接的答案。

如是在林中过了大约一星期。每一天在屋前屋后的花园菜园中获取新鲜食材，或者森林中也有诸多野果菌菇。我没有再遇见过神奇生物，想来是因为唐突来此，惊动了这山中原本的居民。这数天之中，我每一天随着鸟雀鸣啼醒来，在窗前对着一台打字机工作，去林中获取食材，烹饪，休眠。森林中阳光永远灿烂，夜晚时刻月朗星繁。瓜果永远甜美，万物生机勃发，恍惚永远是夏天。时间失去意义，无数日出日落融汇成一天，几乎乏善可陈。一星期后的一天，我遇到了意想不到的人。

那天林中难得下雨。

闷热的夏季雨水，我在想要不要将打落下来的接骨木花酿成酒。

就在那个时候，有人敲响了老屋的窗户。

起先我以为自己听错，后来对方见无人反应，又叩响窗玻璃。

推门出去，看见漫山葱郁绿色。这奇异的，时间凝固的森林中，特属于初夏的铃兰花正在开放，蓝色迷雾一样的织锦绒毯，铺盖满这林间。屋檐下落雨如银线，有个人站在满园花木当中。原本是背对着我站着，好像是在看山，又或者并不期待有人在家，是转身欲走的姿态。他身上穿着很奇异，可说是像这山中猎户，又或者是北美的原住民。棉布衬衣与侧边带钉珠刺绣的长裤，蜷曲黑发在脑后结成一束。

我说你好。

我早已经过了会因他人形象而为止侧目的年纪了，大部分时候，不能判断一个人的美丑。但这个人，他转过身来的时候，有一瞬间叫我出神。他的五官很深，眼睛尤其。眉峰粗重，轮廓清晰分明，像是画出来的一样。不知道为什么，我感觉这个人的一切，隐藏很深，不止于我所看到的表象而已。

他对我笑说你好，我也住在这附近。来看看新邻居。

他的名字叫西里斯。

早前我曾采集园中生长的紫罗兰晒干，与橙皮，肉桂一起，泡制成茶水。因为疰夏，所准备的只有马齿苋与龙葵，杏李所拌的沙拉，加麻油与酱醋。这样的食材，在城市中从来不可得。如果从山中运到超市，蔬食一经风吹日晒，不及原本鲜美。这样的滋味如朝露般不可得。我的客人在小小厅堂中四下看一看，目光在炉火旁烘烤的草药，满屋搜集来的蘑菇蔬果等等上停留。又看向窗边的打字机，与一旁来不及收拾的稿纸。他说，我喜欢你新添的布置。这生人的目光与腔调，不知道是我错觉，竟然有种调情的意味。我在圆桌上放下茶壶茶杯，问他说，你来过这里吗，那么你知不知道，原先住在这里的人是谁？

他就坐在我对面，看着我而不说话。神情中有种似笑非笑的意思，好像隐藏着什么我尚未得知的秘密。

—这是我的房子啊。

这话说得如此模棱两可，我一时间很茫然。

而自称西里斯的男人很不紧不慢地饮一口我的花草茶，又说，这个好喝，你真厉害。

我将桌上的梅森罐往他面前推一推，近乎不自觉地说，加一点蜂蜜比较好。

我不知道，他是不是在寻我开心。可是一个全然的陌生人，怎会有理由捉弄我。

他对我致谢，还是那种奇异的，目不转睛的眼神。他说，这座山是我的地产。但是欢迎你来做客。

我想也许他真是缅因的原住民。而印第安人与白人，对于土地的所有权本来就有全然迥异的认知。

我不晓得该作何反应， 他的姿态如此闲适，好像他真是此地的主人，而我才是客人。他对我说，往南走一公里的林子里，有成熟的无花果。下一次来的时候，可以采一些带来，给你做水果挞。

他说林中有天然溪流，因地势不平而有所起伏，形成天然水洼。这些水潭边最容易生长蕨类植物，可以用作凉拌沙拉。又说屋中的这座柴炉，其实是用来除湿用的，天气远不到需要生火取暖的程度，但缅因森林中常年有雨，久而久之，水汽易致木头受潮腐烂。何处有野果，何处有鸟兽，森林中狩猎采集的觅食手段，生存方式，一一道来。他的银灰色眼睛一直看着我，不知道为什么，叫我觉得很不自在。

他说，森林深处是宁芙与法翁等等生灵的栖居地。如果可以，还是等他们熟悉了你的存在，再打交道。

我知道无论这一切多么不同寻常，都是这座森林的常态。乃至于这样被提醒过后，我甚至怀疑，我面前的这个年轻男人，究竟又是否是人类。他半开玩笑一样地对我说过，这森林是他的地产。如果这话在某种层面上属实，这是否意味着我不请自来，擅闯了属于精怪们的世界。

翌日清晨，我在木屋门口发现了用牛皮纸与麻绳包装的两只包裹。大一些的那一只里，是看上去年深日久的几册书，分别是菌菇指南，草药大全，与一本自然风干食物手册。书中带有手写标注，这一处那一处写下关于这座森林的批注。字迹是老式的连笔，转折处很尖锐。与木屋中书籍上的字迹，遗嘱上的字迹，如出一辙。小一些的包裹是个纸盒子，其中放置一沓小小的鸟蛋。蛋壳带着浅浅青色，比鹅蛋要小一些，看上去大约是锦鸡蛋。还带着温度，大约刚刚才被人搜集来。

我睡眠向来很浅，竟然没有听见有人来过的声音。

后来那一天中，我常常想到那个倏忽之间出现的黑发男人。我不知该如何形容自己的感觉，好像当他与我相对而坐的时候，我面对的是一名老友，而非刚刚结识的陌生人。他的存在叫我觉得纯粹。纯粹的喜悦，纯粹的轻微的紧张感。也许我从来不信任普世价值观所认同的感情，本质觉得常规形式的社交缺乏深度，可有可无。毕竟太阳下无新鲜事，身在城市中的时候，身边人的一举一动都在预料之中。而想保留人类情感的纯粹性，只能在感情对象是与外界没有瓜葛的，与世隔绝的情况下，方能成立。或许如雪莉·杰克逊笔下的人物一样，我也觉得陌生的人群会伤害我，所以总在潜意识中寻找桃花源。

这种对西里斯的感觉，我不知道是不是喜爱。

从前年少的时候总觉得感情是轰轰烈烈，一见就山崩地裂。如今早已经失去这种冲动，只觉得平静。好像无事发生。在看见木屋门外偶尔出现的礼物的时候，情不自禁会心一笑，但是也仅此而已。这种快乐是平和温柔的，像这山林一样清寂。或者这种感觉，可以称作是安全与安心。我还想要再见到他。

后来我在门口留下字条，用石块压住，邀请西里斯来我这里共进晚餐。

翌日清晨，那张字条已经不在原地，取而代之的是一大支尚带着露水的蓝色绣球花。

我在森林中行走，一边规划晚餐的菜色。前菜是烟熏芝士与盐腌水果。玉米粒磨碎末，加入姜黄，奶油，制成葛子粥。蕃茄，樱桃萝卜，干面包制成潘赛內拉沙拉。一朵花菜横切，橄榄油，蒜蓉，煎锅上烤熟，红辣椒片，盐，胡椒，配柠檬。配菜土豆泥。甜点酸奶油与浆果派。接骨木花酒。

忽然听见前方有树叶拨动的唏簌声，枝叶间有张类人的脸在看着我。面部是个成年男人，蓄须，头顶上却长着两支蜷曲的山羊角。上身简单地套着一件类似麻布口袋一样的背心，下身是羊腿。这是西里斯曾说过的法翁。羊人。我一动不动，而他与我对视良久，无声无息地重新没入树冠掩映之中。

他并没有表现出攻击我的意图。我情愿认为这是森林中居民对我的一种接纳。

我在木屋的橱柜中找到了很美丽的陶土盘子。室内点上煤油灯与蜡烛。

第二次与西里斯这样近地相对而坐。烛火映照之中，他的皮肤是一种被太阳亲吻过的橄榄色。衣襟敞开，我才注意到原来他的身上有如此多形状奇诡的如尼文刺青。肌肉轮廓透过衬衣也可以看见。天然原始的美丽，他叫我想起森林中某种不知名的猛兽。视线上移，恰巧与那双银灰色的眼睛对视。烛火在其中闪烁，好像两面小镜子。那双眼睛，有某种非人的特质。我不敢多看。西里斯挑了挑眉毛，脸上带一点笑意。侧视看窗外，黑暗中森林无尽延伸。尘嚣远去，叫人恍惚以为身在洪荒之中。没有世界，没有旁人。


End file.
